


Firefly(Alt.Verse)

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: The Sisters Tam [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Empath, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>found this buried in an old folder. decided to post and maybe finish<br/>Disclaimer: don't own. period. non-canon pairing, alternating POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Serenity (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> [Serenity's P.A. and Comms]  
> ~ **Time Skip/Scene Change** ~

 

~*~ 

 

{Simone's POV}

 

Looking about the Eavesdown Docks, Simone couldn't help but squint in the sun as she searched for the ship that would take them off Persephone. The glare of false light in a hospital was more her usual fare, especially with more than a week's worth of no sleep. Even with the wine-tinted glasses, worn only for how the frames interrupted the shape of her face, hers eyes ached fiercely.

She knew her attire was rather out of place but it was the only thing she had that made her not exactly look like herself. A man on his own was a lot less likely to get harassed. ' _it isn't exactly like there is a dress code for what to wear when trying to escape the alliance's reach_ '

The overly tight binding over her chest made her ribs ache with how long it'd been there. Loose pants held up by a belt hid how wide her hips were. Along with the two shirts and large vest, she had a completely different figure. The outfit, all together, gave the appearance of wide shoulders and trim waist of a man. The high collar buttoned all the way hiding the lack of an adam's apple. ' _and my hair braided tight, tucked under my clothes helps give the illusion of it being short_ '

It was as she adjusted her overcoat for the fifth time that day she heard a sweet voice call out. Turning, Simone saw a woman looking about her own age situated in front of one of the ships, a Firefly class. Behind her a folding chair was resting on the ramp, and a vibrant swirl pattern parasol leaning over her shoulder.

"Sir, if you're looking for a trip to Boros, this here is the best you're gonna find." The joy and pride in her voice making her sound young and friendly. A feeling of warmth just seemed to float around her.

Checking the name on the terminal, Simone couldn't help but smile in relief. This was the ship she was looking for. "I believe I already have a place on the ship." Simone nodded her head in greeting rather than take the risk in shaking hands, "Dr. Tam."

Her smile widened at Simone's words. "I'm Kaylee. And you'll have plenty of space for yourself, Doctor. Serenity is one of the smoothest ships here. Why, I'm sure this'll be the most wonderful journey you'll ever have, sir." Her happiness was soaking into Simone's skin like a warm bubble bath.

Despite all of her charm and words, Simone's deciding factors in boarding Serenity had been both the quick departure time, the price and the lack of demand for proper papers. She could do this with her real name, and not risk her second identity being tagged as well.

' _at least i won't have to pay any "loading fees", which means i can probably afford for another trip even farther out if anyone recognizes us_ ' Simone had enough to bribe for passage to the farthest planet possible ten times over in her 'private' account.

 

**~*~**

 

After having the pilot, Wash, load her sister's box onto the ship, Simone got her first look at the captain. Kaylee, her joy a bubbling sensation, cheerfully introduced* the doctor to the man.

"Captain Reynolds," Simone nodded her head to the man in the coat. He had a rather empty look, like he was fighting with something upsetting. It slowly scraped along her skin like sandpaper.

"Welcome aboard," his tone was neutral as he walked up the hatch's ramp, "This all we got?"

The captain's less than friendly manner or mood didn't stop the warm knot from forming in Simone's stomach at his very presence.

' _note to self: do not talk to the captain. ever. don't even be in his presence if you can help it. what you are trying to do is far too important to get distracted by a pair of doeful eyes_ '

Simone wanted to hit herself for even thinking about the man's eyes, let alone that they were doe like.

Pushing it from her mind, she watched over as Wash and another, larger, man helped set the container down. Simone wanted so badly to check it over again to make sure nothing had been disturbed, but she didn't want to bring any more attention to it or what lie inside.

 

**~*~**

 

After a short tour of the ship and slight internal panic at the mention of the Alliance ordering the ship off it's intended course, Simone grabbed what she needed from the cargo hold to set up her room in the passenger's dorm.

Just the slight brush against Dobson made her want to claw her skin off. Whatever it was to make him that upset was going to be bad news for her. Simone needed to get as far from that man as possible.

' _which is impossible given we're on a spaceship_ '

From below them, she heard the exchange between Captain Reynolds, Shepherd Book and Inara, a companion.

' _that man has no tact what so ever_ '

Simone couldn't help but wince at the encounter. The pain from the companion at the captain's actions and words were sharp, like a knife across Simone's ribs.

She had nothing but respect for the woman's chosen life style. It, in part, came with being a doctor. Sickness doesn't care whether you're have wealth or a dirt floor, young or old, man or woman. When it comes to disease, all people are equal.

The other part being, she was a Companion herself. She'd become a part-time companion for the past two years. Fact was, Simone hadn't had much choice in the matter. After her father had all but disowned her, she'd needed a way to make the payments in order to free River. Becoming a Companion, though awkward at first, had been rather easy with her abilities. She'd joined the academy as a Guild Physician under a pseudonym along side her medical training years earlier. They'd given her a 'mild' course in being a Companion at the time so that she could better understand how to handle and treat both the Companions and certain clients that had medical necessities. Her mental barriers had nearly shattered in the process from the dual emotional influx at the time. Now they were stronger than ever, only letting things through when emotions are intense, by physical contact, or due to prolonged proximity*.

The 'respectable lady' side of her wanted to slap the 'good' captain for his attitude, but it wasn't her place and she wasn't about to risk River's safety over something that wasn't her business.

 

The following dinner was both enlightening and disconcerting. All the emotions were crawling over her skin making it near impossible to relax.

Her and Jayne would never get along, she can tell just from being in the room with the man. The man had too much anger and aimless want for Simone to really feel comfortable around. ' _if only i could have a similar aversion to the captain, it would make this trip so much easier_ '

 

**~*~**

 

Simone couldn't resist checking on River's box one last time before going to sleep.

She could feel tightly wound anger radiating from behind her. It came closer, then stopped. Turning around and hoping to go back to her room, she sees the captain standing barely two feet away.

"Forgot your toothpaste?" is the only warning he gives her before the sucker punch. His anger floods her at the contact. His strong emotions making her own flare in response.

Laying on the floor with the side of her face aching, Simone holds a hand just over the spot she was hit and asks, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Just about. What'd you tell them?" is the confusing response she gets.

"Tell who?" she asks as she stands, looking at the man in concern. Her lack of understanding pushing down her own reflex of anger. Simone draws her shields tight to avoid getting pulled by his anger again and potentially lashing out.

Drawing his weapon, the captain's tone goes to steel, "I got exactly no time for games. What do they know?"

"You're insane."

Cocking the gun, "And you're a _gorram_ fed," he aims it at her face. Simone has an insane urge to giggle at the very idea.

"Hate to say it, Captain..." Book walks out from one of the shadowed corners of the cargo hold, drawing both their attention, "but you've got the wrong man." The shepherd's eyes hold them for a second before moving toward the staircase.

Dobson has a gun pointed with all three of them in his sights. The captain's anger had blocked out the emotions of everyone else, making Simone 'blind' to any one in the room.

"Son of a bitch."

The captain starts lowering his weapon as the man commands, "Drop the firearm, Captain Reynolds."

Dropping it over a foot away, Reynolds chuckles, "This is not my best day ever."

"Simon Tam, you are bound by law to stand down." Even as she raises her hands in surrender, the mispronunciation of her first name makes her twitch.

' _only river ever calls me simon_ '

"What? The doctor. Oh." Letting his hands drop, the captain asks as he looks at her, his glee at being the one not in trouble just irritates her, "Hey, is there-- is there a reward?"

"Get on the ground." Dobson is dead serious, his hands never wavering as he walks down the rest of the steps. "Get on the ground!"

"Lawman, you are making a mistake." Simone starts, the slight panic she's picking up from him makes her queasy*.

"You best get on the ground, son. The man is a mite twitchy." The captain looking to Simone then back to Dobson as he spoke.

"I think everybody could stand to calm down a bit," comes from farther back, the two of them forgetting Book was behind them.

"This isn't your business, Shepherd."

"The boy's not going anywhere, lawman. As I understand it, it's pretty cold outside."

"Not to worry," the captain sounding helpful, "Put Lord Fauntleroy in one of the passenger cells. He won't make a peep--"

"Get the hell away from that weapon!" Dobson yells as Reynolds leans down to grab his gun. "Do you think I'm a complete back-birth? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders. You think I believe you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable."

"Well now. That has an effect on the landscape," his tone calm, despite the situation. Simone can feel his anger bubbling under skin.

Shepherd Book still tries to diffuse it, "Please, we're very close to true stupidity here."

"I got a cruiser en route for intercept. So talk all you want. You got about 20 minutes."

"You might have less than that."

"Yeah, threaten me."

"For God's sake."

"You think I wouldn't shoot a shepherd? Back off!" the guns switches over to point at the shepherd as he moves around Simone, closer to the fed.

The captain yanks Simone in front of himself, "Take the kid."

"Get your hands off!" Simone struggles against the grip on her arm. The contact making his frustration hers. Simone nearly frees herself with the added aggression. ' _no way i am going down without some kind of fight_ '

"Stand the hell down!"

Kaylee comes through the door far behind the fed, confusion at the sight before her clear on her face, "What is--"

"Stop it!"

*bang!*

*clunk*

Kaylee is against the ship, blood staining her fingers as she touches her middle."Wha--?"

"Kaylee!"

The captain flung himself to his gun, only to find Book disarming the fed with his bare hands.

Simone doesn't hesitate, practically throwing herself to Kaylee's side the moment the girl started falling. Placing her hand over the wound, she applies pressure as she questions Kaylee, "How do you feel?"

The captain is on the other side helping lower her down flat as she answers, "A little odd."

"Be still. Be still." Simone pulls back the coveralls to see the how bad the wound is. She can feel where the bullet is, just above the intestines. There's no pain beyond, thankfully nothing seems to feel ruptured.

In the background, she can almost hear Jayne and Book talking.

"Why did he--"

"Oh, wow. That ain't hardly a mosquito bite."

"Big mosquito." Kaylee says back to Reynolds as Inara rushes over, folding up and putting her silk coat under the mechanic's head in an attempt to ease Kaylee's pain.

"Kaylee, stay with me. Stay with me." Once she has the woman's attention Simone asks, "Can you move your feet?"

"Are you asking me to dance?" is the drowsy response.

Simone can feel cold drifting over the woman's limbs, shock is starting to set in. "She's going into shock."

"Kaylee," Inara pets her hair to comfort her and keep it from her face. " _Mei-mei_ , you have to focus."

Kaylee yelps as the feel of Simone checking out her wound further, then groans as the pressure moves. The bullet fragmented slightly, but none of them seem to be far from the point of entry.

"The infirmary working?" Simone looks Reynolds in the eyes as she asks.

"Yeah, we got it stocked."

They're preparing to move her when Wash's voice comes over the P.A., [Captain, we've been hailed by a cruiser-- ordered to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer.]

Simone looks at the captain then at Kaylee, and hates herself for what she's about to do. "Change course." She stands up and away as she addresses Captain Reynolds, "Run."

"Hell with you. You brought this down on us. I'm dumping you with the law."

"Mal," Inara starts.

"She's dying." Simone lies, Kaylee's has a good twenty minutes before she's in that kind of danger so long as Inara keeps pressure on the wound.

"You're not gonna let her."

"Yes, I am." ' _please don't make me_ '

"No, you can't."

"No way the fed'll let us walk." Zoe injects.

"Then we dump him in a shuttle and leave him."

"Everybody's so mad," the pain and confusion in Kaylee's voice is like burning nails through Simone's chest. She wants so badly to take away Kaylee's pain, but she has to protect River.

"Do you know what a stomach wound does?"

"I surely do."

"Then you know how crucial the next few minutes are."

"You let her die, you'll never make it to the feds." Zoe threatens.

"She'll still be dead."

"You rich kids," the captain's voice full of contempt. "You think your lives are the only thing that matters. What'd you do? Kill your folks for the family fortune?"

"I don't kill people."

"Then do your job."

"Turn this ship around."

"Enough!" Inara stands, glaring at the captain, "Mal, do it."

"Don't you ever tell me what to do on--"

Kaylee starts sobbing from the pain, Simone has to fight every instinct not to help her.

"Please," Simone looks the man in the eyes as she whispers her request.

"Zoe, change course."

"Help me get her up." Simone going back to helping as soon as the words leave the man's mouth.

 

**~*~**

 

With the captain's assistance, Simone was able to remove the bullet fragments from Kaylee's innards without rupturing anything along the way. Simone pulled as much of the girl's pain into herself until the medication kicked in fully, sending Kaylee into blissful sleep. Once she finished stitching and started to clean herself up, the captain decided to find out what was so important to the doctor about the shipping crate.

"Stay away from that," Simone demanded, only to be caught in a headlock by Jayne as she came through the door to the cargo hold. Her own frantic emotions mostly blocking out the large man's.

"Where's the fed?" he asked Jayne.

"Secured. The shepherd's with him." Jayne responded as he forced Simone to walk with him, "He seems to think he's not safe alone with me." His amusement at that fact coming through clear.

Reynolds starts opening the container.

"No."

"Well, let's see what a man like you would kill for," he kicked off the lid.

"No, don't!" Fear of what would happen to River made her voice nearly shriek.

The captain could only stare in shock at the sight of a girl in the box, the cold air from the cryo wafting outward. He looked to Simone then back at River.

"Huh."

 

**~*~**

 


	2. Episode 2: Serenity (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> [Serenity's P.A. and Comms]  
> ~ **Time Skip/Scene Change** ~

 

**~*~**

 

{Simone's POV}

 

Jayne grabs back onto Simone as she tries to move forward, his grip gone slack at the sight of River in the crate. "I need to check her vitals."

"Oh, is that what they call it?"

"She's not supposed to wake up for another week. The shock--" Simone wouldn't stop trying to get to sister no matter what. She need to see River, to see she was okay.

"The shock of what? Waking up? Finding out she's been sold to some border-world baron?" The insinuation made Simone sick just hearing it, "Or-- I'm sorry. Was this one for you? Is it true love? You do seem a little--"

High pitched screams interrupt.

The captain jumped away from the crate in surprise.

Everyone stands frozen at the sight of River's naked body awkwardly crawling from the cryo container, gasping as she goes.

Simone wrenches from Jayne's hands and throws herself to her sister's side. "R-River--" the younger of the two flinches as Simone reaches for her, "Hey. It's okay. It's okay." Simone places her hands on River's shoulders, trying to calm the pain fear wrong that's drowning her, "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."

"Simon," recognition flashes through River's eyes. "Simone, they-- they talk to me. They want me to-- They want me to--" her hands flailing slightly infront of her face as she looks around wildly, panic bubbling forth.

"No. They're gone," Simone holds River's head in her hands, thumbs stroking away the tears. "They're gone. They're gone. We're safe now. We're safe," she pulls her little sister close, letting her sob into her shoulder. "We're safe. I'm here." Simone drops her shields, taking as much of her sister's pain as she can.

After a moment of silence, Reynolds asks the question on everyone's mind, "What the hell is this?"

Pulling her closer, Simone answers with the truth, "This is my sister."

 

**~*~**

 

Finally getting River to calm down and checked over, Simone left her sleeping in the infirmary as she stands in the kitchen infront of everyone.

"I am very smart. I went to the best medacad on Osiris. Top three percent of my class. Finished my internship in eight months. 'Gifted' is the term. So when I tell you that my little sister makes me look like an idiot child... I want you to understand my full meaning." Simone remembered all the things her sister exceled at. Everything but the gift that had only passed to Simone, a gift that few of the women in their family could have, "River was more than gifted. She-- She was a gift. Everything she did-- you know, music, math, theoretical physics, even-- even dance-- there was nothing that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to us. And she could be a real.. brat about it too. I mean, she used to--" Simone closed her eyes as she stopped herself, she was getting sidetracked. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "There was a-- a school-- a gorvernment-sponsored academy. We had never even heard of it, but it had the most exciting program-- the most challenging. We could have sent her anywhere. We had the money, but... River, she wanted to go. She wanted to learn. She was 14. I... I got a few letters at first, and then I didn't hear for months. Finally I got a letter that made no sense. She talked about things that never happened. Jokes that we never--" She looked to the captain, "It was a code. It just said... 'They're hurting us. Get me out.' Over and over again."

Zoe was the first to break the silence, "How'd you do it?"

"Money. And luck. For two years I couldn't get near her. Then I was contacted by some men-- some underground movement. They said that she was in danger, that-- that the government was... playing with her brain. If I funded them, they could sneak her out in cryo... get her to Persephone, and from there I could take her... wherever."

"Will she be alright?" Inara's concern felt like a balm on Simone's nerves after everything else.

"I don't know if she'll be all right. I don't know what they did to her. Or why." Simone looks to the captain again, "I just have to keep her safe."

"That's quite a story, son," Book's voice sounding deep with the emotion he held in check.

"Yeah. It's a tale of woe. Very stirring." Reynolds stood, his arms still folded as he walked toward Simone. His attitude masking the horror and anger he really felt. "But in the meantime, you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine."

"I never thought--"

"No, I don't imagine you thought," the captain stared her down. "In consequence of which we got a kidnapped federal officer on board, we got the Alliance hard on our trail and Kaylee--"

"How much does the Alliance know?" Zoe being, it seems, the only one able to keep herself in check and be the voice of the reason.

"I can't say. I killed the message pretty quick, so they may just have our position."

"Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us," Reynolds turns to face the rest of the crew. "Till the fed wakes up, we don't know."

"So what do we do?"

After a moment of silence, "The job. We finish the job. I got words from Patience. She's waiting for us. We circle round to Whitefall... make the deal, get out, keep flying."

Everyone of the crew seemed to be in slient agreement, but Simone couldn't help but ask, "What about us?"

Turning back around to face her, the captain looks her in the eye, "Kaylee comes through, you and your sister get off at Whitefall."

"If she doesn't come through?"

"Well, then you're getting off a mite sooner." Simone could feel the seriousness of his statement.

"That'd be murder," Book's tone expressing what he thought of that.

"Boy made a decision."

Inara tries for reason, "He didn't shoot her."

"No, but somebody else did and I'm scratching my head as to why we ain't dealt with him," Jayne put in his opinion.

"Kill a fed?" Zoe pointed out, "Can you think of a stupider thing to do?"

"He can I.D. us."

"Throw me out of the air lock. Fine," Simone interrupted. The captain turning back to her in surprise as she spoke, "But River is not a part of this."

"Can we maybe vote on the whole murdering people issue?"

"We don't vote on my ship. Because my ship is not a rutting town hall."

"This is insanity."

"I happen to think we're a ways beyond that now, sir."

"We're gonna talk this through."

"I will not sit by while there's killing."

Everyone starts talking over each other.

The captain says something in Chinese louder than the rest, bringing them all to heel.

"The way it is is the way it is. We gotta deal with what's in front of us."

"Mal, you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway," walking around the table, Inara never broke eye contact with the captain. "You throw them out, I'm leaving too."

"Might be best you do," he looked at her then away, and started heading for the door "You ain't a part of this business."

Simone followed him out, questioning him, "What business is that exactly?" He stopped and turned, "I'm a dead man. I can't know?" Simone slowly walked toward him as she guessed, "Is it gold? Drugs? Pirate treasure? What is it that makes you so afraid of the Alliance?"

"You don't want to go down this road with me, boy," Reynolds stepping closer with each word. His anger fueling her own.

"Oh, you're not afraid of them? I already know you'd sell me out to them for a pat on the head." Simone let her anger at the situation get the better of her, lashing out in the only way she'd let herself, "Hell, you should probably be working for them. You certainly fit the profil--"

*THUMP*

Simone is braced against the wall, her jaw aching more than her cheek had. The captain hadn't pulled his punch that time. He glared as he stood over her.

"Saw that comin'," Jayne commented from the doorway with a cup in his hand.

Once the captain walked away, Simone pulled herself up and headed for the infirmary to check on River and Kaylee, as well as her new injury.

Thankfully River was still sleeping peacefully, same as Kaylee. Neither seemed to be having a bad reaction to the medication in their systems. Though sometimes, there are nightmares when the sleep is chemically induced, usually worse than normal ones.

' _thank you, who ever's listening_ '

 

**~*~**

 

[This is the captain. We're passing another ship. Looks to be reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party. Could be they're headed somewhere particular. Could be they already hit someone and they're full up. So everyone stay calm. We try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing them in a minute. So we'll see what they do. Zoe, you come on up to the bridge.]

 

~*~

 

The feeling of something bad, a wrongness that clung to her insides. Simone could feel it getting closer with every second. She repressed the urge to claw the feeling from her stomach as she went to the one person who would answer her.

Simone caught Zoe before she could make it up the stairs, "I don't understand."

"You never heard of reavers?"

"Campfire stories-- men gone savage on the edge of space, killing--"

"They're not stories." Simone felt fear crawl up her spine at those words.

"What happens if they board us?"

"If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh and sew our skins into their clothing. And if we're very, very lucky, they'll do it in that order."

As the other ship came closer, Simone felt the main emotions coming from it. True madness was always a contradiction within itself. Rage and peace swirling until one couldn't be known from the other. But this feeling, this was all hunger and sick joy wrapped around a nest of animalistic, false madness.

It creeped along through her skin and all Simone could think was getting to River, protecting her. As she moved, the wrongness deepened, making her insides boil and freeze.

Once Simone got there did the feeling lessen, though only slightly. She found Book standing at Kaylee's side, offering comfort by holding her hand.

Going to her sister's side, Simone kissed her brow and whispered, "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

With each second that passed, Simone's body got tenser and tenser. The combined fear aboard Serenity on top of the seeping unnaturalness was slowly killing her as she waits for any news.

Waiting.

All of them waiting.

 

**~*~**

 

Once the reavers passed, taking their wrongness with them, Simone went to Inara for answers on what she might have to deal with, given that she's the only one who seems willing to stand up for her and River on this ship.

"It's just a standard Companion immunization package," Inara hands over what she thinks will be useful.

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure if it'll help in this--"

"It won't hurt. Supplies down there are pretty rudimentary."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, I don't think so, but I appreciate it," she gestures to the packets. She starts to walk from the room, looking them over. It would double what she'd recieved from the Guild on top of what she'd carried in her emergency medical supplies, something all doctors after their first ER rotation keep on hand.

"Kaylee's very dear... to all of us." That stops Simone in her tracks at the feel of worry and fear.

"I--I'm sorry." Inara just tilts her head at the doctor, "For my part in what happened. I-- I've never-- I mean, I-- I don't know how to--"

Inara saves her from herself, "You're lost in the woods. We all are. Even the captain. The only difference is he likes it that way."

"No, the only difference is the woods are the only place I can see a clear path." The captain's words and sudden apperance startle them both. "What's your business here?"

"It's my business. The usual. I gave the boy a free thrust since he's not long for this world."

Her words and Reynolds's look, along with his jealous anger, send Simone nearly fleeing from the room. ' _there is no way i am getting in the middle of what ever that was_ '

"What are you doing in my shuttle?"

"It's my shuttle. You rent it."

Barely a minute after leaving, Reynolds catches up with Simone, "You'll ruin her too, you know." She stops and faces him. "This is the thing I see you're uncomprehending on. Everyone on this ship, even a legitimate businesswoman like her, their lives can be snatched away because of that fed," the two walking toward each other as he speaks, until there's only two feet between them. "You got a solution for that? You got a way around?"

"I don't."

"Comes time, someone's gonna have to deal with him. That should be you. But I don't think you got the guts. And I know you don't have the time."

It took a second, but ice filled her stomach, "Kaylee?"

"Kaylee's dead."

"No," Simone just moved, her body slammed against one of the railings as she rushed down the stairs to the infirmary.

Through the door to the cargo bay she sees Book walking in the door, his face neutral. Once she gets close enough to look into the infirmary, she spots Kaylee sitting up on the bed, she waves once she spots Simone. She slightly waves back.

Looking back toward the bridge of the ship, Simone feels the man's mirth at his manipulation of her.

"That man's psychotic."

 

**~*~**

 

Just before they make landfall, Zoe goes to Simone's side and asks that she prepare for a gunshot wound on the captain's return, just incase.

Rather not know why, Simone agrees and checks over the infirmary to see what supplies they have.

After ten minutes, Simone knows she has to go through her other medical bag. The infirmary is stocked, but lacks the more delicate, less invasive tools she'd brought with her.

Instead of going through each room looking for where the crew stored it, she heads up to the bridge to ask Wash for the location.

"Should think about asking the captain to drop you somewhere else," the man's relaxed state and concern helping to ease Simone's nerves. "Whitefall ain't exactly civilization in the strictest sense."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, Zoe's out on a deal. I always worry. So, it's not out of my way."

*radio static*

[He took her,] Kaylee's pained voice comes over the intercom, [He took River.]

Simone is out the door before her mind even realizes what she's doing. Something seeps in the back of her mind, a warning of sorts. She ignores it and the electronic noises starting up behind her, focused only on getting to her sister.

As she makes her way down the catwalk, she spots Dobson. He's holding River and a gun. She can feel his desperation along side River's fear from all the way up there.

Following her instincts, Simone jumps the railing. Partly landing on Dobson, nearly hurting herself in the process. Slightly dazed, Simone looks to see River backing away from them both.

Turning her head, Simone spots the gun the fed dropped. She's not the only one though. Climbing on top of him was the only way to keep him from it, given that he was closer.

The feeling of wrongness returns, only full of hunger now. The momentary distraction allows Dobson to nearly stand. He elbows her in the face to force her away. As she slams back against one of the crates, she sees the other gun lying less than a foot away.

Grabbing it, she points it at Dobson as he scrambles for the other one, "No, don't! Don't move."

[Reavers!] Wash's voice comes over the ship. [Reavers, incoming and heading straight for us. We are in the air in one minute.] The sounds of the ship coming online start up.

"You can do that?" Dobson looks at her, "You're gonna kill a lawman in cold blood? I know what you did for your sister. I understand. It doesn't make you a killer. I don't want to hurt anybody." With those words, Simone knew this man could never be trusted. She had felt his joy at inflicting pain. "I have a job to do, to up hold the law, that's what we're talking about here."

"You're lying. You're nothing but a bully with a badge and gun that gets off on hurting others." She could feel Book's pain coming from twenty feet away, the fed had done a real number on him. She used it to focus, to block out the reavers' starving madness.

Seeing that she wasn't going to fall for his words, he changed tactics, "There's nowhere you can take her the law won't find. Nobody is going to hurt her... uness you hurt me."

"I said don't move," Simone wouldn't shoot him. She knew this, but he didn't. She just had to stall until the captain and the others got back.

"It's your call."

The sound of the ramp going down distracted her enough for Dobson to grab the gun and fire blindly.

By the time she got the gun pointed again, Dobson had River in his grasp, "I'm not playing anymore. Anybody makes so much--" The captain shoots him in the head before he can finish.

Simone drops the gun and rushes to River's side. Holding her sister, she watches as Reynolds and Jayne carry Dobson's body to the edge of the closing ramp and chuck it over.

She takes River back to the infirmary with Book as the others rush to the bridge, pushing calm and peace toward her sister.

Jayne comes barreling in not a minute later, saying they need Kaylee in the engine room. Book assists as Inara directs Simone and River to her shuttle.

Once River is strapped in, Kaylee's voice is on the comm, [We're ready for full burn on your mark.]

 

**~*~**

 

The shock wave from the full burn nearly knocked Simone down if she hadn't had such a grip on the straps holding River to her seat. Even from the distance, she could hear and feel Jayne hollering in joy.

[We're good, people. We're out of the woods.]

Getting River back to the room the doctor had been given, Simone gave her something to help her sleep. She helped change River's clothes so she could sleep easier, then removed a few layers of her own to get comfortable.

At the feel of doubt and fear that came with River's words, Simone reinforced that she would always come for River, that her sister would never be without her ever again. She'd made a connection when they were younger, it had been the only way to ever calm River down growing up. That it was still there after everything was a miracle.

' _i wont let her suffer any more, i'll just have to deal with the constant influx of feelings from everyone on board. i can do this_ '

After all was said and done, Simone decided it was time to talk with the catpain privately. She passed by Jayne as she headed for the bridge, his shoulder slamming into her's on his way out. She got a passing of anger and frustration as they made contact.

Glancing back at him then the captain, "You need me to look at that?"

"It's just a graze."

The man seemed intent on avoiding her gaze. Not that she was any better.

Looking out into the black, Simone asked the question she'd been dreading the answer to, "So, where do you plan on dumping us?"

"There's places you might be safe." Reynolds looks over as he continues, "If you want the truth, though, you're probably safer on the move. And we never stop movin'."

"I'm confused," Simone glances away then back as she thinks, "No, wait. I think you're confused."

"It may have become apparent to you that the ship could use a medic. You ain't weak. Don't know how bright you are, top three percent, but... you ain't weak, that's not nothing." Simone sits in the only other seat as he talks, "You live by my rule-- you keep your crazy sister from doing anything crazy-- you could maybe find a place here, till you find a better."

"I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can." Making a vague hand gesture of 'huh?' Simone asks, "How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"You don't know me, son, so let me explain this to you once. If I ever kill you, you'll be awake. You'll be facing me, and you'll be armed."

"Are you always this sentimental?"

"I had a good day."

"You had the Alliance on you-- criminals and savages. Half the people on this ship have been shot or wounded, including yourself..." Simone stands as she talks, "and you're harboring known fugitives."

Reynolds turns his seat back toward the front, looking out to the black, "Well, we're still fyin'."

"That's not much."

"It's enough."

Simone walks to the door, only to stop with her hand resting on the one side of it. Looking over her shoulder, she addresses the man. "Oh and Captain? Just so you know," she waits for him to turn and look her in the eye, "My name is Simone, not Simon."

Watching his eyes widen with the understanding of what she means, Simone leaves as he tries to get past his shock, "wha-- You're a--" She closes the door behind her, a smile on her lips.

' _i enjoyed that more than i should have_ '

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n~**   
>  * spelling check


End file.
